This invention relates to improvements in a rotary duplicating machine and more particularly to an automatic stencil discharge device disposed on such a machine to automatically discharge a bit or bits of stencil paper having been used or being used.
The most troublesome work included in the mimeograph is to remove a used bit of stencil paper from the particular duplicating machine after the completion of the printing and dispose of the removed bit of cut stencil paper having a large amount of an ink attached thereto. This work has inevitably soiled the hand and clothes of the user.
According it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rotary duplicating machine of the single or double cylinder type from which a used bit of stencil paper can be automatically discharged without the hand and clothes of the user soiled with an ink attached in a large amount to the used stencil paper.